


eat your heart

by 2kids



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Female Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Female Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jennifer's body au, Useless Lesbians, based off that one scene from jennifer’s body, donghyuck eats annoying dudebros, donghyuck is a cannibalistic man eating lesbian cheerleader and jungwoo is her cute nerdy gf, don’t like don’t read ig, we love them for that <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: “You’re killing people.” Jungwoo sounds beyond horrified.Donghyuck's lips curl into a wicked grin. “No, I’m killing boys.”Jungwoo's girlfriend might be a demon.





	eat your heart

**Author's Note:**

> non betaed, not proofread, even i don't know what's happening but i just finished watching jennifer's body and,, needed this au. bye. i'll exit myself.
> 
> (_warnings for mentioned cannibalism, a little bit of blood and gore_)

What even is the logical reaction to finding your girlfriend covered in blood in your bedroom when she’s not supposed to be here?

Well, not that Jungwoo knows either. She chooses screaming in the highest pitched voice a human ear can identify, instead.

“Ouch!” Donghyuck covers her ears where she’s sitting on Jungwoo’s bed, wearing nothing but one of Jungwoo’s oversized shirts. It’s a usual sight if Jungwoo ignores the huge red stain in front of it. “Since when can you even scream that loud, baby?”

Jungwoo shakes her head. “Just- what the _hell_?”

“What,” asks Donghyuck innocently, tucking a piece of her short hair behind her ear then points at herself. “This?”

“Yeah, this!” Deep breaths, Jungwoo. “That’s, that’s blood on you- oh my god, Hyuck, what did you do? Are you hurt?”

Donghyuck sits up and extends her legs, the gorgeous legs Jungwoo totally shouldn’t be staring at right now but holy mother of god. _I’m useless._“Oh, honey, aren’t you the cutest? I’m amazing. I feel like a god.”

“T-then, that…” Jungwoo points at the blood, voice cracking. She already knows the answer, she only needs to ensure it.

The only answer she gets is Donghyuck staring at her perfectly manicured nails.

Having her nails painted burgundy after committing murder is very on brand for the woman Donghyuck is.

That’s how their relationship works as precise opposites, right under the fact that they have to stay a secret. Donghyuck is the confident star cheerleader of their school while Jungwoo is the shy nerd waving at her behind the sidelines. Donghyuck is barely over one and a half meters tall while Jungwoo easily towers over her with an extra twenty centimeters. Even their hair styles differ, short black bob for Donghyuck and waist long blonde curls for Jungwoo.

Oh, not to forget that Jungwoo’s dear girlfriend is a man eating demon. Sexy, isn’t it?

Jungwoo drags her feet to the bed in exhaustion, she can’t stand up any longer or she’ll faint. “You’re killing people.” She sounds beyond horrified.

Donghyuck wraps a strand of her hair around her finger, lips curling into a wicked grin. “No, I’m killing boys.”

“How!?” Jungwoo digs her fingers into her hair, breathing out heavy. “Why? I don’t-”

Within a second, Donghyuck straddles Jungwoo’s lap in an inhumane speed- ah, the things we do for love. “Shh, baby, just listen to me.”

Jungwoo can’t stop her shivering as Donghyuck runs her fingers through Jungwoo’s hair. She swallows thickly, lifting her chin to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“About how… I kind of might have tried to do a satanic ritual and caused it to go terribly?”

“Which turned you into a smoking hot, cannibalistic, man-eating demon?”

“Which turned me into a smoking hot, cannibalistic, man-eating demon,” repeats Donghyuck with a grin. “I fucking love you. How did you know?”

Jungwoo’s ghost of a smile is unstoppable. Why is she proud over this? “I read, Hyuck. I always read.”

Donghyuck’s tongue does a teasing glide behind her grin. “My smart girl. Back to the point, the ritual apparently required virgin blood but I forgot the virgin part and used my own while we both know I’m nothing close to a virgin. So, the demon I tried to summon is stuck in my body and wants me to feed it? With human flesh?”

“Time out.” Jungwoo rubs her hand against her closed eyelids as Donghyuck caresses her cheek.

“Ask whatever else you want,” Donghyuck says in a calm voice that soothes Jungwoo with almost embarrassing ease.

Letting herself to nod, Jungwoo speaks up in her smallest voice. “Can we get rid of it?”

“I don’t know?” Donghyuck’s own voice isn’t sarcastic for once, a true surprise for Jungwoo. “I didn’t really search it up because I… like being this way? Don’t get me wrong, but… it gives me power. Courage.”

Jungwoo doesn’t comment on how she can smell the blood from a distance this short. “How… how can you just kill peo- boys? It… doesn’t bother you?”

Tic. Toc. Tic.

Donghyuck lets a weary sigh. “It’s complicated. When the demon is hungry, it… takes over. Takes over my logical side too, so I feel like it’s righteous of me to feed. But I can choose who.”

“Can you?” Jungwoo pushes her hair aside to look up.

“Yup.” Donghyuck gives a brief smile. “And they’re always, always the assholes. The one I… _took care of _ before coming here was a fucking asshole. He deserved it, you know? And he didn’t taste shit either. Ew.”

Jungwoo snorts. “I can’t be the judge of that.”

“Does it bother you?” Once a few seconds of silence pass, Donghyuck asks.

“Hm?” Jungwoo’s sleepy, cuddly, and distracted. She can’t pay attention at all.

“Me being this demon thingy? Does it bother you?” Donghyuck’s hands rest on the curve of Jungwoo’s back. “I can leave if you want to. I’ll leave and pretend we don’t even know each other.”

It takes a moment for Jungwoo to reply but when she does, she’s certain of it. “It doesn’t.”

Donghyuck relaxes in Jungwoo’s now tightened embrace with a low chuckle, only for it to become a sharp sigh as Jungwoo drags her down into a deep kiss. The blood around and in Donghyuck’s mouth is not the slightest of distraction. Though, Jungwoo has to admit…

He really doesn’t taste shit.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/wayvrising) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


End file.
